Luego
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Luego podría ser un idiota que subestime sus deseos. Luego podría ser un perdedor. Luego podría ser un idiota que tiembla por un relicario roto y quemado con aroma a chocolate y añoranza perdida. [MelloxNear] One-Shot


_**Disclaimer/Declaimer:**_ Death Note es plena propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba  & Takeshi Obata. Para lo único que utilizó sus personajes es con el fin de aumentar mi shippeo por estos dos. Sin fines de lucro.

 **Pareja _:_** MelloxNear [MeroNea]

 **::::::::**

 **Luego**

 **::::::::**

― _"Estamos en la zona del hecho. Mientras que los bomberos intentan mantener el orden luego de calmar las llamas. Nos informan que se han encontrado dos cuerpos calcinados, uno identificado como el del secuestrados de la señorita Takada, mientras que el otro, nos apena confirmar que es de…"_ ― Apagó la trasmisión desde su lugar, subiendo su rodilla a la altura de su mentón, trago con suavidad con la mirada atenta en las demás pantallas que albergaban por completo ese cuarto en penumbras. No necesitaba alzar la mirada para confirmar la tensión y cierta incomodidad ante el silencio por parte de Rester. El peso sobre su lado derecho que aplicaba su dura mirada azul, era un indicio muy fuerte como para ignorarlo.

Liberando una gran cantidad generosa de aire en sus fosas nasales, intentando que el sonido sordo no fuera tan palpable para el resto de su escuadrón, observo el pequeño muñeco de goma fría que descansaba en su mano. Sonriéndole con burla, con altanería digno de su modelo original.

Sus orbes plateados y turbios, se centraron en las imágenes que uno de los monitores les obsequiaba en una crudeza de amarillismo extremo. La sangre, el cuerpo inmóvil y la pastosa mancha ya cogujada contra el pavimento. Matt…

Atrapando un mechón de su cabello con fuerza, casi tentado a arrancárselo de su cuero cabelludo, en un gesto que sería el detonante de todas las emociones contradictorias que albergaban su cuerpo en esos momentos, y que esperaban ser liberadas. Concentró su mirada en otra pantalla, incapaz de mantenerla por mucho tiempo en el cadáver de aquel con el que más de una vez, habían intercambiado un flojo saludo sin esperar respuesta ajena. Ahí estaba, la libreta original. Escondida tras fuertes paredes de hierro en ese banco.

Apretó las hebras pálidas entre la yema de sus dígitos. Mello lo había salvado de una muerte segura frente a Kira. Mello tuvo el impulso para enfrentar a Light Yagami directo, como L. Mello tuvo ese sexto sentido que su mentor siempre había tenido, para sospechar de alguna trampa. Mello le había confirmado lo que tantos años él veía entre líneas: Ninguno de los dos podía ser por completo "L", sin el otro. Y Mello había muerto…

L, su mentor. Aquella letra gótica con voz distorsionada con una frescura inteligente, que miles de veces había hablado con él por medio de una computadora, cada vez que le era imposible completar algún rompecabezas, en su solitaria habitación. Haciendo de compañía silenciosa, o voz sabia, dependiendo su estado de humor.

Mello, su rival. Y la razón por la cual la mayoría de las veces se le dificultaba completar el rompecabezas. Aquel que rompía esa soledad con palabras brutas y ese insoportable aroma dulzón del chocolate.

Ambos muertos. Bajo el arma repulsiva del mismo asesino demente: Kira.

Sentía la ansiedad, aquella ansiedad constante que lo obligaba a hacer miles de castillos de naipes en un inútil intento para calmarse, para no recordar que se encontraba solo. Ahora más que nada. Calando por su pecho, arañando las paredes de la nostalgia en un egoísta sosiego de depresión reprimida por años.

Estaba solo, con el insoportable peso de una letra que dolía y la turba sensación de pérdida apretando sus pulmones de manera asfixiante.

Desde que tuvo razón para entender el complejo mundo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, ese mundo era siniestro, repleto de mentiras, injusticias y crueldad. Lo segundo, los sentimientos y la demostración de ellos, eran una debilidad, que se podía aprovechar para el beneficio ajeno si se brindaba la posibilidad.

Pero después llego él.

Un tornado abrazador y caliente que arrasaba con sus visiones tan contrarias, a las suyas. Rompiéndolas. Desgarrándolas. Un tornado asfíxiate, impulsivo y hermoso.

La otra mitad. Aquella casi invisible de L.

Se sentía un idiota, pero tenía miedo…Miedo a no ser capaz, a no poder completar por completo esa elegante letra gótica que profetizaba eficacia y perfección.

―¿Near?― La voz aterciopelada, lo obligó a girar levemente el rostro ante esa mano fina y esbelta que apretaba su hombro en un gesto cuidadoso, casi fraternal. No la había escuchado llegar, pero seguramente, ella también tenía la misma mirada que Gevanni le dirigía desde el otro lado de la pantalla y que Rester a su lado, compartía con incomodidad. Sorprendida, compasiva ante ese raro gesto que tuvo su boca siempre firme, al observar las llamas y el cuerpo sangriento que descansaba sobre el vehículo rojo, en una improvisada tumba urbana. Fieles a sus estilos propios.

No fue hasta que sus ojos turbios vieron esas cadenas finas repletas de costras horrorosas de quemadura y en donde el claro color rojo sangre de las que se habían salvado, resaltaban cual matices fúnebres. Que se permitió tragar ese molesto insecto que picaba molestamente en su garganta.

La muerte de todo casi todo su escuadrón, no tenía el mismo peso que la muerte amarillista y macabra que mostraban los medios. Estas últimas, dolían más.

Haciéndolo bailotear entre sus dedos, sin despegarse de ese pequeño muñeco en su dedo índice. Lo observo con frialdad, apegándose a su máscara eterna. A la única que tenía desde el momento en que Roger, lo llamo a su despacho para comunicarle la pesada muerte que desencadenaría todo.

 _"_ _Un idiota tienen miedo de que se burlen de él...de su infancia…de sus sueños…de sus cosas más queridas…Y también tiene miedo de que le mientan. No le gusta que le mientan. Un idiota subestima el miedo porque es honesto con sí mismo. Los idiotas son personas que subestiman sus deseos. Cuando tienen hambre, comen. Cuando quieren leer, busca un libro. Cuando lloran, buscan consuelo. Soy el tipo de idiota con todos esos deseos y temores. Y estoy orgulloso de ser un idiota"_

La palabras parecieron retumbar en las paredes de su mente, como un voz ajena que brillaba en esas delicadas perlas rojizas, profanadas por el fuego del odio y que en un pasado profesaban religión hacia un Dios real, no uno que se guiaba por un ideal egoísta e infantil. Él también estaba orgulloso de serlo.

 _"_ _Te estaré esperando…"_

Y lo haría. Él sabía que lo haría. Porque él nunca huiría de un reto o una buena revancha bien jugada.

Balanceando un par de dados sobre su palma, le dio una leve mirada a aquella imagen clara impresa sobre el escritorio a su lado.

Le tocaba cerrar el caso. Y Light Yagami, segundo L, Kira…Iba a caer.

En nombre de la justicia de L. De Mello. Y la suya.

Observando a su equipo bajo los flecos revoltoso del albino cabello, sonrió ladeadamente. En una mueca seca, casi muerta si se lo veían con atención, pero ellos no se molestaron en cuestionar. Fueron sabios.

―Continuemos con esto señores― Luego tendría tiempo para ser un idiota que llora. Luego podría ser un idiota que necesite consuelo. Luego podría ser un idiota que teme que le mientan. Luego podría ser un idiota que teme. Luego podría ser un idiota que siente añoranza perdida. Luego podría ser un perdedor…

Ahora, simplemente seria Near, N. Uno de los sucesores en los cuales L confió para ceder su lugar.

El encargado de hacer caer a Kira.

* * *

 _ **Les juro que estos dos están consumiendo mi alma :,)**_

 _ **En realidad, me agrada imaginarme a Near dentro de este conflicto interno. Se me hizo tan desgarrador verlo tan solo y ciertamente melancólico en el One-Shot post-Kira, que se me hizo imposible no compartir mi depresión por no ver a Mello vivo y acompañándolo, por medio de esto (?**_

 _ **Tengo muy en cuenta, que a diferencia de Mello, Near jamas conoció a L en persona. Pero me agradó imaginarme a L, siempre al tanto de él por medio de la computadora. ¡Vamos! Puede estar al otro lado del mundo, pero jamas se olvidaría de estar al tanto de lo que están haciendo sus pequeños herederos! jaja xD**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. :)**_

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! c:_**


End file.
